The Cracked Looking Glass
by Tzadikim
Summary: No matter what universe it was, the story was always among the same lines. Just look through the cracked looking glass to see.


**AN: Thanks to reading Cendi's work many times, and What They Don't Tell You About History by aimmyarrowshigh, I came up with this. The fragments are part of my charm, and that's my excuse. :-P**

**My brain still hurts. And there are spoilers, vague-like ones. **

**Title: **The Cracked Looking Glass

**Summary: **No matter what universe it was, the story was always among the same lines. Just look through the cracked looking glass to see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Buffy/Angel, Vampire Academy, Hunger Games, Dresden Files, Matched, Mortal Instruments, also Supernatural

**Words**: 1K

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

* * *

Doesn't that sound nice?

Once upon a time, there was a girl—or was it a boy? The many universes aren't sure, but to see them through the looking glass will make you see the cracked images over splintered glass. Maybe in one world there was a girl, and in another there was a boy. Someone strong, someone powerful, and someone chosen.

Does it sound familiar? Because it should.

* * *

I know the story about the boy with the scar.

The one that could defeat the Dark Lord. The one that was born of the seventh month. The one that walked away from power. The one that walked towards death.

* * *

•••

* * *

I know the story about the boy that is part mortal.

The one that could understand the sea. The one that could reach sixteen against all odds. The one that cursed himself. The one that gained and lost family.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy with an odd scar…or once upon a time there was a girl who chose to rage with words…

Once upon a time there was a chosen girl…or once upon a time there was a boy born on Halloween…

Once upon a time there was a boy born of the sea…or once upon a time there was a girl that would be kissed by shadows…

Once upon a time there was a girl on fire…or once upon a time there was vampire with a soul…

Once upon a time there were two brothers that may end the world…or once upon a time there was a little girl who stopped a big war…

Once upon a time there were heroes. Every one of them and more. There are stories intertwined with them. Stories of fear, hope, sorrow, and pure emotions. Do you know their stories? Do you know their tales? Align the looking glass a little to the right, and you may see a new scene.

Do you see double? Two boys that are brothers? Or a girl and a boy? Shake it a little and you will see more versions. Dozens and dozens of siblings, where sometimes both are good, both are bad, or both are the two sides of the same coin.

Flip the coin in the air and watch the light bounce off it. The light will be captured in the broken and cracked looking glass, and you will see something else.

* * *

I know the story about the chosen girl.

The one that is the one girl in the entire world. The one that will always fight evil. The one that will let another be called. The one with death as her gift.

* * *

•••

* * *

I know the story about the demon with a soul

The one that will redeem himself. The one that willingly gave up his humanity to save a girl. The one that knows why he still fights. The one that battles with himself each day.

* * *

Do you know prophecy? The spoken words of the future?

Do you know this one? That one? Or the last one?

_Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... _

_A half-blood of the eldest gods/shall reach sixteen against all odds…_

Prophecy is a funny and fickle tool. No one is ever sure how it will go or end.

Do you?

* * *

I know the story about the girl who is embraced by shadows.

The one who left to kill her lover. The one who dealt with madness. The one who fought against evil to save her friends. The one who will serve her queen.

* * *

•••

* * *

I know the story about the boy who can find lost objects.

The one who bargained with something fallen. The one who fights with fire. The one that made sacrifices to save his daughter. The one that is not yet dead.

* * *

What they all have in common is death.

Death is their gift. The Slayer knows death. The boy that is Michael's sword knows death. The girl on fire knows death. Some could even raise the dead if they wished.

_Death. Death. Death. _

Or maybe death isn't their only gift?

The girl gifted with the raging words about a dying light.

The boy gifted with the ability to create magic.

The girl with the gift of knowing the words of heaven.

The boy with the gift of demon's blood.

Sometimes their gift is hidden through a small gesture, or through words, or through an inherited skill. They fight with that gift. They raise Caine and invoke fire. They expel force and wield justice.

They fight, rage, win, and lose. Then they cry and become frustrated and use more power, because in the end it is always about power.

* * *

I know the story about two brothers.

The one that is bound to heaven and the one that is bound to hell. The ones that refuse to say yes. The one that is lost and the one that is found. The ones who doesn't want to see their world end.

* * *

•••

* * *

I know the story about the girl who knows the words of heaven.

The one that was never ordinary. The one that marked her friend with heaven's might. The one that couldn't kill her brother. The one that stopped a big war.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a hero. The hero died. The end.

A sacrifice is what that hero made. The boy with the scar entering a shadowy forest. The girl that used her words. The boy that gave up his curse.

Do you remember seeing a chosen girl stab the boy she loves? Do you remember that same boy sacrificing his humanity? It's a web of endless sacrifices and pain and heartbreak. It will never end. Tilt the glass to the right some more and you will see a similar image. A girl with dark hair just stabbed her lover in the heart with a stake and she watched him fall into a river.

Can you hear their words? They are sad, and I can hear them cracking with the glass:

…_I love you…_

…_Close your eyes…_

…_Oh, god, please forgive me…_

But don't worry; everything comes full circle soon enough.

Sometimes sacrifice doesn't have to be about killing your loved one. Sometimes it can be about two brothers who loved each other, and then you know the rest. Shake the looking glass and you will see two brothers falling into hell. You will also see two angels doing their duty.

Do you know what sacrifice means?

It means doing what is right over what is easy. It means giving up what makes you happy. It means nosing the uncertain. It means more than what it should be.

Shake again.

Two boys. One with hair fair like a weak sun in the winter and the other bright like the summer. They're fighting, and one will die.

Shake again.

A red-haired girl bringing a shard of glass down on the winter-haired boy's neck. She missed.

Shake again and you will see more sacrifices that are more than just Caine and Abel. It's about two people that in different circumstances that might have been happier in the future. But reality and fate will only bring death.

* * *

I know the story about the girl who caught on fire.

The one who knows how to use an arrow. The one that can make birds sing. The one that was on fire. The one who fought through human insanity.

* * *

•••

* * *

I know the story about the girl who speaks of rage and dying light.

The one who learned forbidden words. The one with her life picked out for her. The one that wants to break free. The one that will never go quietly into that good night.

* * *

The glass is cracking, splintering into thin shards of words and thoughts.

I still see a world with a castle that has secrets and a forest with death…I still see a world where the gods and monsters walk among mortals…I still see a world where people are chosen to fight against evil…I still see a world where not all that is dead are evil…I still see a world where it's collapsing into smoke and embers…I still see a world that has a duty left for someone that died… I still see a world where people can stop pushing a boulder up a cliff…I still see a world that has a city of bones, ashes, and glass…I still see a world that has heaven and hell pushing two brothers to fight…

* * *

…_The end._

Do you know how their stories truly end?


End file.
